1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for suppressing display chrominance non-uniformity in an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal display.
2. Related Art
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-300948, it is disclosed that an electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal display, as an example of the related art, includes pixel capacitors (liquid crystal capacitors) arranged at positions corresponding to intersections of scanning lines and data lines, wherein, in order to suppress the voltage amplitudes of the data lines when these pixel capacitors are driven with alternating current, a common electrode is separately formed for each scanning line (each row) and, when a scanning line is selected, the common electrode corresponding to the selected scanning line is connected through a transistor to a power feed line that is applied with a voltage corresponding to a writing polarity.
However, in this example of the related art, the transistor that connects the common electrode to the power feed line is turned on during a selection period when the corresponding scanning line is selected, but, because the transistor is turned off during a non-selection period when the corresponding scanning line is not selected, the common electrode enters a voltage indeterminate state (a high impedance state) in which the common electrode is electrically not connected to any components. For this reason, the voltage of the common electrode fluctuates because variations in voltages applied to the data lines are transmitted to the common electrode through parasitic capacitances and/or the common electrode receives an influence of noise. Thus, there has been a problem that display chrominance non-uniformity occurs.